Scraptosaur
Scraptosaur was a competitor robot in both series of Dutch Robot Wars, reaching the Grand Final of the second series with a third place finish after being eliminated by the eventual champion PulverizeR. It also competed in the seventh series of UK Robot Wars, where it reached the second round and had the opportunity to represent the Netherlands in The Third World Championship. The name is largely derived from the original Scraptosaur's dinosaur-like design. Versions of Scraptosaur Scraptosaur (Dutch Series 1) The first version was a green robot with a face painted on the front. Its weapon included a sharp blade at the front, and a narrow rear flipper. It was diamond-shaped, but had no self-righting mechanism. Scrap-II-Saur (Dutch Series 2) The second version of the robot, which was seen in Dutch Series 2, was known as Scrap-2-Saur. It featured a full-pressure flipper which fired directly upwards, the only robot in the Dutch Wars to do so. Its paint-job was somewhat psychadelic, and the flipper was now powerful enough to allow the robot to self-right, positioned at the front, featuring a face. However, its armour was quite thin. Scraptosaur 03 (UK Series 7) The version of Scraptosaur seen in the UK series, known as''' Scraptosaur 03''' by the team, but simply 'Scraptosaur' on-screen, was similar to Scrap-2-Saur, but had a stronger coat of armour. However, the robot's length was extended, which reduced its self-righting ability. Like Tsunami, a red mouth was painted underneath the flipper. The Team Scraptosaur was entered into Robot Wars by a Dutch team known as FFR, which stands for "Fierce Fighting Robots". Scraptosaur's team captain and builder was Marien van der Meer, who also drove the robot in battle. For both of the Dutch series, he was joined by teammates Edwin Koene and Michel Brabander. In the seventh UK series, Marien van der Meer was joined by an unidentified younger teammate, and also Mario "Maddox" de Jongh, who had competed in Dutch Series 1 with Project One, and co-formed Team KODOX to enter Dutch Series 2 with Tough as Nails. Robot History Dutch Series 1 Scraptosaur had a tentative start against Alien Destructor, staying out of the way as it drove into the CPZ and was attacked by the house robots. When it was released, Alien Destructor slammed Scraptosaur into the wall, wedging it on an angle grinder. Refbot freed it, and the House Robots attacked Alien Destructor again. Time ran out and the jury was called on for a decision, which went to Alien Destructor. In the losers' melee, Scraptosaur faced only Pyramid of Chaos, as RCC had broken down. It bumped Pyramid of Chaos, loosening its shell before going for the pit release button. It then got underneath Pyramid of Chaos and attempted to use its flipper, but since Pyramid of Chaos had no baseplate, it could not be flipped. Nevertheless, Pyramid of Chaos had broken down beside an angle grinder and was counted out, putting Scraptosaur back in the running. However, its next match ended quickly, as Pullverizer simply flipped it with its flywheel, and Scraptosaur could not self-right. After Refbot counted Scraptosaur out, Matilda came in and flipped it repeatedly with her flywheel. This eliminated Scraptosaur from its first attempt at a Robot Wars title. Dutch Series 2 Scrap-2-Saur returned to the Dutch Wars with a new design and a more powerful flipper. In its first battle, Tough as Nails grabbed hold of it, but it threw Tough as Nails through the air. Due to a thermal cut-off from the speed controllers, Tough as Nails's motors shut down, giving Scrap-2-Saur an easy victory. In the next round, Scrap-2-Saur faced Cyclone. It flipped Cyclone repeatedly, but Cyclone was invertible, and was hardly affected. However, Scrap-2-Saur managed to get the upper hand after it flipped Cyclone gently enough to just to get it onto its side. It finished off the round robot by pushing it into the pit. In the Heat Final, Scrap-2-Saur faced a future success story, Gravity. Scrap-2-Saur was pushed in the opening moments, but had the clear advantage, because its first flip proved that Gravity could not self-right. Scrap-2-Saur kept its distance, and advanced to the Grand Final while the House Robots destroyed Gravity. In the Grand Final, Scrap-2-Saur's first battle was against Meshuggah. Right at the start, Scrap-2-Saur was flipped by Meshuggah's flywheel. It righted, and came on the attack, but its flipper had no effect on Meshuggah, who continued to inflict damage, tearing away one of Scrap-2-Saur's panels and stripping bits of its armour off. Scrap-2-Saur went for the pit release, and the pit descended just as Meshuggah drove over the pit square. Meshuggah was unable to get out of the way, and descended into the pit, making the heavily-damaged Scrap-2-Saur the unlikely winner. The team fixed up Scrap-2-Saur as best they could for their next battle, against PulverizeR. Scrap-2-Saur had trouble getting its flipper to work at the start, and when it finally did, the force sent Scrap-2-Saur onto its back. It tried to flip PulverizeR, but couldn't due to PulverizeR's invertibility, so it hit the pit release before pushing PulverizeR into Mr. Psycho. PulverizeR escaped, and Scrap-2-Saur stopped moving, so it was counted out by Refbot. After being dragged by Growler, Scrap-2-Saur sprung back to life, but since it had already been counted out, Growler pushed it into the pit. UK Series 7 Scraptosaur made its first appearance in the UK championships in Heat H of the Seventh Wars, and faced newcomers Ceros, veterans Metalis from the experienced Team Death, and the number fifteen seeds Ming Dienasty in the first round. Scraptosaur hunted down the seed straight away, but Ming Dienasty evaded Scraptosaur's first drive. Scraptosaur then came in with a ram on Ming Dienasty, which set it up to be flipped by Ceros. Scraptosaur then went after Metalis but mistimed its first flip, although its consistent nagging once again allowed Ceros to flip the robot Scraptosaur was tussling with, and Metalis was sent over. Meanwhile, Ming Dienasty had finally managed to right itself, so Scraptosaur targeted it once more, balancing it on its rear end with a flip before throwing it over completely and driving it against the arena wall. Ming Dienasty found itself back on its wheels after a strong flip from Ceros, but wasn't allowed to breathe for long, as both Scraptosaur and Ceros chased it down and flicked it, with Ming Dienasty then deciding to activate the pit release tyre. Ming Dienasty found its feet as it fought back late on but failed to cause any damage of note to Scraptosaur, before Metalis was put out of its misery as it was pitted by Refbot. Cease was called, with the judges called upon to decide which two machines were to go through out of Ming Dienasty, Ceros and Scraptosaur, with the latter two given the green light to progress to the second round. In the second round of the Heat, Scraptosaur was drawn up against St. Agro, which made its way past The Scrapper and Mega Hurts LT in its first round melee. Although it missed with the first use of its flipper, Scraptosaur started strong as it exploited the ground clearance at the side of St. Agro to throw it over twice in quick succession. After this, both machines tussled side-by-side next to the arena wall, before Scraptosaur missed with its next flip. Scraptosaur then darted across the arena and activated the pit release button. It then tried to flip St. Agro - which had only flipped once up to this point - in four successive attacks, connecting with three. Suddenly, St. Agro slipped underneath Scraptosaur and threw it onto its back, and with Scraptosaur using a significant amount of CO2 throughout the battle, it was unable to right itself. After being counted out by Refbot, Scraptosaur was placed on The Drop Zone, where it had an ocean buoy dropped onto it, before Cassius Chrome pitted it, eliminating Scraptosaur from the tournament. Scraptosaur also competed in a World Championship qualifier against fellow Dutch machines Tough as Nails and Gravity as broadcast as the special event of Heat O as well as being the final qualifier for the World Championship. However, Scraptosaur found itself in danger immediately after activate was sounded. Tough as Nails quickly grasped hold of Scraptosaur, activated the pit release button and dispatched of Scraptosaur into the pit of oblivion, ending its hopes of competing in The Third World Championship inside fifteen seconds. Tough as Nails ended up pitting Gravity as well, which sent it through to represent the Netherlands in the tournament alongside Dutch champions PulverizeR. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 1 *UK Losses: 2 *Dutch Wins: 5 *Dutch Losses: 3 Series Record Dutch Series Scraptosaur1.PNG|The original Scraptosaur in the pits ScraptosaurNoFlipper.png|Scraptosaur being worked on in the pits during Series 7 UK Series NOTE: TMHWK competed in the main competition of Series 9 and Series 10's World Series under ownership of Team Dutch Robot Girls, which includes Marien van der Meer's wife, Annita van der Meer. Trivia *Scraptosaur is one of only four robots, along with Bamm Bamm, Hammerhead and NEAT Machine, to have competed in both Dutch Championships and the Seventh UK Championship. *Marien van der Meer's wife, Annita van der Meer, was heavily involved with the build project of the original Scraptosaur, but could not attend the TV filminghttps://www.facebook.com/DutchRobotGirls/posts/1481978778485301. She has built various antweight and 6kg robots in her own right, and entered Series 9 and 10 with TMHWK. *In its battle against St. Agro and its Third World Championship Qualifier, Scraptosaur had slightly bigger eyes on it. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Grand Finalists Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Representatives Category:Two Nation Competitors Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots that bore the Dutch flag Category:Robot Wars Third Place Category:Reinstated Robots Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers